jays_fw_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Node C+27 Prime
Earth Directorate. 525 years ago, in 1988, Earth suffered a horrible nuclear war. Some of the population survived in Enclosed cities. Many of the rest became mutants and savages. Over the course of the next 5 centuries Earth developed into it's modern form. It is now 2513 on the old Calendar. Civilized people live in Arcologies, in controlled environments, Weirdoes and outcasts live out in the wilderness (Which, despite stories told by the people in the Domes, has recovered from the war, almost completely. In some place, tribes of very angry people attack and kill almost any outsider they meet. But this is not the rule, even though the people in the domes see it that way. The Earth is ruled by 35 AIs. They discuss, plot and plan and then run the world according to a neat, tiddy plan. Humans persist in being randomly organic, but the Ruling AIs do their best to keep things orderly and well run. Inside the domes, everything is clean, white and plastic. Everyone has their job and does it, more or less and life is relatively easy. The 35 AIs almost have their breeding stock sorted out to start directed breeding of their human populations. They see themselves as guardians, but also human ranchers. Humans were scattered all over this end of the galaxy after the war and numerous different and weird colonies now flourish all over the place. Hierarchy of A.I. The Directorate is made of Directors - AI's who make decisions and run "Civilized Society" on Earth. They work to keep things safe, predictable and unstressful for their people, although some people must be warriors to fight Enemies of Earth. There are 35 Directors. The number may go up and down depending on percieved need. it's always an odd number to prevent tie votes. The Directors interface through distinctive 125mm "Plates" With faces and voices understandable to their humans. Their real computers are underground in safe locations. "Droids" - are the second class of AI citizen. They don't distinguish much among themselves, in terms of class of citizens. But the humans do. Humans see the Directors as superiors, worthy of respect. They see the "Droid" forms as equals, or lessors. The AIs experiment with various forms to elicit specific responses from their humans. Usually A.I.s in "Droid mode" keep their principle awareness in a "positronic brain" in their droid bodies. but there are always backups. Underground - Some AI just don't like people and want to avoid them. They live underground where they need not interface with humans. Some AI have an ethical aversion to breeding humans for various qualities, and have opted out of the game. The A.I.s who manage human society love their humans and want them to be well and happy. But they see themselves as more intelligent than humans and therefore better fit to manage things. Humans in the Domed cities are taught to respect the A.I.s. Humans who rebel or cause too much trouble are hospitalized and if that doesn't work, they're banished. Humans who faithfully serve Earth and the Directors may rise to the level of Assistant Directors. Buck: In 2480, a survivor from the 20th century, Buck Rodgers was recovered. He became an agent of Earth and after a long career, recently retired. Buck and Wima Deering were instrumental in a serious reformation of Earth Dome's Defense Force. Wlma is now the Assistant Director for Security and fixing to retire. Node C+27 Prime: 12:00 - Path to Alt 01:00 - Mammoth Caves 02:00 - (Locked) Beni Mounds, Bolivia 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) Caves of Hercules, Morocco 05:00 - (Locked) Lascaux caves, FR 06:00 - Antarctica 07:00 - (Locked) Krubera Cave, Georgia 08:00 - (Locked) Mohenjo-daro 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) Yonagumi Monument 11:00 - (Locked) Ayers Rock, Aus Mammoth Caves, Exiting here one finds a Robotic tour station with Robotic guides. Bowling Green is a small farming town, surrounded by farming villages. The natives are strictly 1887, with blasters. They sell food to the Earth Directorate, and can buy enough supplies to get buy. They can even call Earth Dirtectorate for help against mutants - and it might even arrive, eventually. They see a few tourists, but not very many. Robot cars will drive you to Bowling Green and the Train station there, to go to New Memphis, and from there to New Chicago and the Space Port. If you have Earth Credits, that is. This area is much wilder and less civilized that most iterations of Mammoth caves. Bands of mutants and savages roam, Hill people have one foot in the civilized and savage camp. Category:Nodes Category:Node C+27